Can I send you to heaven
by angel-word
Summary: Fred and Angelina uncover their feelings for eachother.


Fred and Angelina had just gotten back from Hogsmead and were hanging out  
in the common room. Angelina had her head in Fred's lap and Fred was  
running his fingers though her hair.  
"Fred" Angelina whispered.  
"Ummm" Fred answered.  
"I am worried about the game."  
"The Quidditch game?"  
"What else did you think I mean." Fred murmured a sorry and asked her to  
continue.  
"Well you know how Oliver is really pushing us. He really wants the cup  
this year. I was also thinking that we have two more years before we leave  
Hogwarts. And I can understand the feeling of wanting something before you  
leave it shows how good a captain you are."  
"Angelina you are just rambling."  
"I know it's that I am nervous."  
"Wow Angelina Verda Johnson nervous that is hard to believe."  
"Shut-up Fred." Angelina smiled and turned her head to look up at him,  
"Aren't you nervous. I remember the first game we had you were so frighten  
that you swung your club at me."  
Fred whined, "Are you always going to remind me of that I said I will never  
do it again."  
"Well since that was an accident I just want to make sure there was no more  
of those kinds of accidents."  
They were quiet for a moment with Fred still stoking Angelina hair. Fred  
all of a sudden started to laugh.  
"What is so funny?"  
"I was just remembering last year."  
"There was nothing funny about last year. I was scared half to deaf-"  
"Even though you are pure blood."  
"That is not the point you never took it seriously until Ginny was  
captured."  
"Oh yeah I was crying like a baby on your shoulder once I found out." Fred  
paused, "but you helped me though it and I am totally grateful." Angelina  
blushed. "You were so fragile I just couldn't leave you."  
"Everyone else did." Angelina shook her head. Fred continued anyway, "No  
matter what happens I'll be there for you."  
Angelina sighed, "Yeah I know."  
She paused for a moment then smiled. "Your brother, Ron, is so cute."  
Fred, not expecting Angelina to say anything of that nature jumped a mile  
high. "WHAT!?!"  
Angelina laughs so hard she was rolling on the floor.  
"Angel, love, I hope you don't mean that."  
"But now that I think about it all your brothers are either cute or dead  
sexy! What happen to those genes when you were born did it skip you and go  
straight to George?"  
Angelina continued like she didn't here him.  
"No I think you are getting me and George mixed up again." Fred said  
tensely. Angelina got up and set on the couch beside him still laughed  
silently knowing that Fred became extremely dense when it came to talking  
about how George was cute. He totally forgot that they were IDENTICAL  
twins.  
"Come on Fred your twin is sexy. I sometimes get jealous of Katie for  
having him. One good fuck from him would send me to heaven-"  
Fred cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. When they broke apart  
it left Angelina feeling dazed.  
"I was wondering," Fred said in a whisper in her ear so softly that it sent  
slivers down Angelina's back, "if I had enough of George in me to send you  
to heaven?"  
Still a bit dizzy gawked she never knew Fred to become so serious to,  
random yes but not serious. Angelina opened and closed her mouth several  
times but before she could say anything Fred sighed and said "Didn't think  
so. Well it was only wishful thinking." Fred was unconsciously stroking her  
hair. He sighed again but this time it soundly like a giving up sigh.  
"You didn't give me a chance to say anything" Angelina exclaimed.  
"You don't have to I know what you are thinking."  
"I'm sure you don't. If you know me so well then why don't you tell me what  
I was going to say?"  
"You think I don't notice how you look at George and the way you talk  
about him. Your eyes always seem to have a special spark in them. And then  
there is me. The twin that loves your smile and watch you so carefully.  
Trying to capture everything about you. Wanting so much to just hold you in  
my arms and never let you go." He paused for a moment then said, "It hurts  
so much to hear and see and want you but you pay to much damn attention to  
George. I love my brother like I would love myself but when ever you talk  
about him I just want to kill him and have you see only me...ME not him."  
Fred pointed to himself.  
"Oh but Fred I do see you. When ever I talk about George have you ever  
notice that it describes you more then him. I was trying to preserve our  
friendship but every time I look at him I see you cause you to are  
identical." She looked at him and smiled and put her hand on his cheek "I  
love your deep blue eyes-"  
"They are the same as Geor-"  
"NO" Angelina shouted then whispered, "no your eyes change with you moods,  
George stay the same all the time. Even when you try to not show your  
feelings your eyes do."  
"Oh Angel..."  
"Fred! I have notice you since I was 12 years old. Angel this and Angel  
that...that nickname sent more gooses bumps down my body that it is  
unbelievable."  
She looked desperately into his eyes but for once they were unreadable. Her  
hand was still on his cheek which he reached up and took his hand into  
hers. His breathes were ragged and it seemed like he was younger then the  
16 year-old boy that looked at her. He swallowed and sighed. She had never  
heard him sigh so many times.  
"Well I guess you don't except that" Angelina said after awhile but all  
Fred did was stare deep into her eyes like he was reading into her soul. "I  
guess I better get going, I have to meet Alicia in the library."  
"Don't go, stay with me. Angel please..." He brought her hand down from his  
cheeked and kissed it. Then he kissed her forehead...tip of her nose....and  
finally her lips. The kiss was soft and pleasurable but quickly became  
heated and more lustful. Fred pulled away and said with a smile, "You never  
really answered my question."  
Angelina smiled too and asked, "And what was that?"  
"Can I send you to heaven?"  
Angelina 


End file.
